


When Things Go Well

by notenoughcoffee



Series: Shared Moments [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Aragon and Boleyn have different party prep styles.Another pointless one.





	When Things Go Well

Anne giggled conspiratorially as she leapt about the room, throwing handfuls of confetti onto each of the tables. More than a little of that confetti made its way to the floors, lighting fixtures, potted plants, and Catherine’s hair. 

Catherine was doing her best to practice the deep breathing techniques she had been taught to keep her temper in check. She pulled at the shining, book-shaped piece hanging in her peripheral vision, but it clung, tangled in the loose curl. Rather than fight with it, she tucked the curl behind her ear and told herself she would deal with it later, praying the other caught pieces were easier to brush off. 

Placing a centerpiece on one of the tables, mindful of the angle and how it will look when guests first walked through the door, she ignored Anne as she haphazardly strung streamers and bunting from various positions on the walls, running from point to point with unabashed glee. Catherine attempted not to watch her as she bounced around the room and felt exhaustion settle in vicariously, finally understanding where the neverending depths of energy Anne always seemed to possess were sourced. She leached it from those around her like a parasite.

“Balloons! Don’t tell me we forgot the balloons,” Anne screeched and smacked her own forehead with her palm. 

Catherine hoped it knocked some sense into her. And she might have hoped it stung a little bit. She found the pack of balloons in her shopping bag and flung it toward Anne’s head. To her disappointment, Anne caught it.

“Cheers!” 

She tore into the bag and started blowing the balloons up, and Catherine thought she’d finally found a good purpose for all of Anne’s hot air. That was until Anne pinched the end of the balloon between her fingers and slowly released some of the air, filling the room with a drawn-out, head-splitting squeal and her snickering.

Catherine poured every ounce of aggression and detestation into her glare to very little effect, but Anne’s nonexistent attention span had her moving on to other things before she was forced to resort to violence.

The centerpieces all in their proper places, Catherine once again pretended she didn’t see Anne running riot with the tape dispenser and balloons as she made her way to sort out the food table.

She had no idea how she was going to make it through the evening.

***

Catherine had to admit, despite her misgivings, that Anne’s arbitrary and disorganized decorating style pulled together quite nicely in the end. Although her anxiety about it was still sky-high, after a few drinks, no one would have noticed if it hadn’t anyways. The only person whose opinion truly mattered was Parr, and judging from the way her face lit up in excitement when she walked through the door, they had hit the mark. 

In a rare moment of serenity, Anne was leaning against the bar looking rather proud of how they had managed to throw the party together on such short notice. Catherine wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in her system or if she had genuinely expended enough energy to make her somewhat normal, but she wasn’t going to question it too much. She propped herself against the bar at Anne’s side. 

“Every time something goes well, I momentarily forget how much I despise you,” Catherine conceded, throwing her arm around Anne’s shoulders, and tapping her wine glass against Anne’s champagne flute.

“You love me. I can see it in your eyes,” Anne teased in a singsong voice and smirked at her. Her smile stretched from ear to ear when Catherine’s nose crinkled in disgust.

“Shut up.” Surprising even herself, she dropped a kiss on Anne’s temple and briskly walked away to rejoin the party as if nothing had ever happened.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Every time something goes well, I momentarily forget how much I despise you."


End file.
